Anniversary
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Chase and Jack celebrate their anniversary..as soon as Chase remembers when it is. Review! Review! Let me know if you like it. Xposted on lj.


At the Lair

Jack Spicer whistled happily in tune to the song coming from the radio. His fuchsia pink" Lick the cook" apron accompanied by a matching pair of bunny slippers. He shimmied over to the stove where one of his Jack-bots sautéed chicken gizzard. Jack scrunched up his cute albino nose in disgust, but resisted throwing it out because it was Chase's favourite.He would tolerate it. Slipping around Chase's lounging feline friends and into the master bedroom, his bedroom. He slid onto the dark silken sheets of the large bed and onto the slumbering Dragon Lord.

Straddling the now waking man ,Jack said.

"Good Morning, Love"

Chase grunted and attempted to pull Jack down to snuggle.

The Albino meeped and pulled away, crawling off of the bed. Jack picked up Chase's robe from where it had been carelessly thrown last night. Tossing it onto the bed he said to the stretching immortal.

"I've made you breakfast"

Chase nodded obediently and threw on his robe and following Jack into the dinning room.

Chase was almost weirded out by Jack's strange domesticity today. Jack bustled about like a mother hen with his food and his drink. The youth also gave him an almost expectant look when they finally sat down together.

"So, Chase, What are we doing today?" Jack asked,

" I was hoping to attack the xiaolin temple today"

"I'm not doing that today!" Jack argued.

"Fine, I'll do it alone. I'd probably be better off" Chase said.

"Do, you have any idea what today is?" Jack asked in exasperation

"No, Jack. Am I supposed to remember what today is?"

"Its our 2 year anniversary, how could you forget?!" Jack shouted

"Calm down, Spicer. We shall speak of this on my return"

"Where are you going?"  
"Xiaolin Temple"

"How could you?" jack practically screeched

"mortals" chase thought with a sigh

"its our anniversary! you cant go out to fight the monks on our anniversary."

"And why is that jack?"

"Because you're supposed to stay at home..welll..at evil lair with me and make wild monkey love and cuddle and eat your favorite food and now your leaving"

Jack yelled, throwing the now ruined gizzard casserole at the dragon lord.

Chase growled and turned to leave

"if you go, then don't bother coming back" jack warned even as he yanked off his kiss apron and tossed at the older man before storming off in a flurry of tears.

chase sighed.

At the Xiaolin Temple

" yes, hand over all of your sheng gong-" chase was cut off by a crushing hug from Omi.

"Many greetings on your 2nd year anniversary with Jack Spicer:"

"yeah, where is Jack anyway?" asked Kimiko.

"at the lair, where else would he be" chase droned

"well..." Clay started but was cut off

"lighting scented candles and making chocolate cake and getting prepped for wild monkey love?"

"look...can we get this over with" chase said, moving into fighting position

"fighting?" Kimiko asked

"yes...I didnt come here because I wanted to chat"

"On your anniversary?"

"ugh..whats so great about..an anniversary"

Kimiko gasped

"welll..Its a celebration of the date you and Jack Spicer have gotten married"

"What's so great about it?"

"Its important to human beings, to commemorate the day that they've joined in marriage with the person they love..and if not, the person who forgets has to sleep on the couch"

"hnn"

"I'm afraid that I must postpone our meeting"

"You'll tell jack, Hello for me" raimundo said

"Yeah" agreed clay.

"Maybe you should pick him up a gift, maybe some wine and roses could help"

With a curt nod the Dragon Lord was gone.

Back at the lair

Jack lay on his and Chase's Large bed, his tears long dried.

"Maybe, I overreacted a bit" he said aloud to himself

Outside the room the Jungle cats purred loudly .

Jack knew that chase had returned. Easing off of the bed , he slinked over to the door and opened them. Jack was not expecting a faceful of beautiful red roses shoved into his hands, neither the toe curling kiss he received. jack laid his face in the crook of Chase's neck and shoulders and sighed in wonder.

"Why did you come back?" Jack murmured

"I might have learned the error of my ways"

"I love you Chase"

"I love you as well, Jack Spicer"

Chase pulled out of he embrace and asked jack what were his plans for today.

"Well, breakfast then copious amounts of wild,dragon sex, then lunch and more dragon sex--

"You would let me-"

"Have sex in your dragon form, yes"

"urk"

"I'm starting out simple, I'll break out the stripper pole and the maid outfit for next year.

With a chaste kiss on the cheek, Jack sauntered back into the bedroom, leaving the dragon lord gobsmacked in the hallway.


End file.
